1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a static electricity conductive mechanism, and more particularly, to a static electricity conductive mechanism for providing protection by discharging static electricity generated by a connector device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the structure of a conventional connector conductive device, the conventional connector conductive device comprises a body 30, a plurality of resilient elements 31, and a base 32 (for example, a base of a server or an electronic device). The plurality of resilient elements 31 are leaf springs each disposed on the base 32 and corresponding in position to the body 30 such that the body 30 is in contact with the base 32 via the resilient elements 31. In so doing, static electricity generated by the connector is conducted to the base 32 for protective electrostatic discharge.
However, it is through the resilient elements 31 does the body 30 of the aforesaid connector conductive device come in contact with the base 32. In addition, the resilient elements 31 are susceptible to poor contact and thus conduction of static electricity between the body 30 and the base 32 decreases.
Accordingly, an issue calling for urgent solution involves providing a connector conductive device characterized by large conductive area and enhanced conduction of static electricity.